The end and yet the beginning
by Shadow The Assassin
Summary: After watching all of the Titans die because of his failure as a leader, and getting thrown into a whole different dimensions Robin starts a new life as Red X. The only problem is everyone is here but the Titans.
1. Chapter 1 Death

_**THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHO I PISSED OFF WHEN READING THE SUMMARY ON CHAPTER TWO THE END OF THE TITANS...**_

**_THIS IS ME EXPLAINING THAT I'M A APOLOGIZE FOR EVERYONE WHO NOTICED ME SAYING I HATE FLAMERS WELL I THOUGHT FLAMERS WERE JUST SOME ONE WHO WROTE FLAMES._ ****So that shows how stupid stuff I did I understand that I pissed off everyone on fanfiction and I'm sorry you see I edit everything by my self till like six months later my friend asked to edit it and I'm like ok. And then she told me what a flamer actually was and I dropped the f bomb 23 times that day. In the sheer stupidly of my actions.**

**_So now you see how and how I failed And I'm really sorry about that if I was you I would want to punch myself in the face so this probably wouldn't make that much of a difference but at least anyone who reads this will know that I didn't know what i was saying. And I've been _****_precasting writing this mostly because I'm one of those people who think sorrys are bull. That I already did damage and theses nothing I can really do but write this. So if it makes you feel better send me PM complaining, raging, ranting, insulting me seriously go ahead its the least I can do._**

**_Excuse my fail grammer and spelling._**

******Disclaimer: I only own my OC Shadow so yeah...**

******Inspiration:** I got this idea from reading _Hexaly_s Red-X story with Robin as Red-X gets sucked through a portal into the world of Young Justice.

What if Robin left the Teen Titans and it wasn't his choice? What if Robin disappeared before a mission or before the Brother Hood attacked?The Titans are dead thanks to the Brotherhood but they never knew anything of where their leader was. But they noticed his Red-X suit was gone the same night he disappeared, the same night they died and he had to watch. How did he get back to Young Justice. So what happened to him? Lets find out. A hint of Romance, full of action, and superhero shenanigans. It is a Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, Avengers cross-epoch.

**Chapter 1 Death...** **(Robin)**

I was trying to get information on the Brother Hood by disguising my self in my Red-X outfit and went out to their secret layer. I went in it to see _**their**_ dead bodies laying carelessly on the ground. My friends were dead! How? When? Where? Why? My mouth was wide open as hot tears streamed down under my skull mask while I choked quietly on a sob. I ran towards Raven's lifeless corpse laying face down on the ground as I hear _**Mad Mod**_ laughing and see him press a button. I hear him say "What's wrong Robin, miss your friends already?"? I scream as a portal opens below feeling myself free-falling to to my death. Just like them, on the high wires... I feel hot tears flowing down my face under my mask as I keep falling. I failed and now they're dead. Everything suddenly blurs and grows black as the pain in my heart never ceases.

I groan pulling myself up as I look around: I'm in Jumper City. I stare at the island that was where the Tower should be but NOTHING was there? Except_**FOUR GRAVE STONES**_**?** I gawk at from the alleyway I'm in, trying not the panic as I see a red stripes on my black motorcycle. I jump onto in and grab on as I floor it down the road tears flooding my face. I race down an old abandoned road trying to clam myself down. I stop sobbing but tears keep emerging from my eyes, overwhelmed with sadness and the hole in my heart growing. I feel my shoulders shake with sadness as I try to watch what I'm doing, but I choke on air as I think of them in the as they once were. I turn to see the Batmobile behind me but I can't stand to see him. Not after I failed them. It starts to pour above my head and I'm going so fast I can hardly see. I start coughing violently because I'm getting my self too worked up, but I can't stand the thought of _them. I'm shaking all over and I wish that everything was back to normal eating pizza at the T tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing ' When Ninjas attack ' on the 360 while Starfire's cooking some stuff from her planet, and Raven is reading one of her books. I miss her more than anyone else could, I loved her: and now she's dead.'_

I was going about dangerously fast now, it was a straight road and I felt like killing myself because I had caused this. I deserved to die with them, but yet I'm still here. I glance in the mirror to see that I lost him. The rain smacks my mask as it comes straight at me and I hear thunder in the background as I try and pull myself together. I slow down near a hill and flying forward on my bike soaring through the air only to land and floor it again I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I was _**never**_ going back to Jumper. I just kept booking it; I glanced at my gas gauge: it was near empty. I rolled my eyes and pulled into a Shell station to fill up my tank, I swiped my card, filled up my tank and sped off. I grabbed a sandwich from my bag and felt empty inside even though I just ate.

I seen an old sign with yellow words on it** "Happy Harbor twenty-five miles" **and I know that this isn't the world I just came from: its different one.

Ten minutes later I was there. I chose to stop at an old hideout of mine, and parked my bike going out to find some food. I took off across the rooftops, when I heard a cry for help below:I jumped down to see a gang of about five guys giving me a smug look.

** "Let the woman go and no one will get hurt."** I say with my mechanical voice as I spot the dark knight in the shadows enjoying taunting the Bat.

** "It's not nice to spy on bats"** The thugs lunges at me and I dodge with ease landing a round-house kick to his face that knocks him out. One pulls out a pocketknife, I dodge grabbing his wrist,twisting it and pulling his arm out of his socket as he cries out in pain. I throw him back against the wall, he stumbles and falls to the ground. I dodge yet another one that is charging at me, flipping easily over his head and knock the gun out of his hand, simultaneously smashing it with my foot and punching him in the face as he falls to the ground with the other unmoving. I turn around to see the last man running when Batman jumps down in front of him, striking him as he too falls. He turns to me giving me his usual glare and I meet his gaze head on not blinking once; his eyes seem to dart up and down under his mask as he growls.

** "Who are you."** He said in that gruff voice of his as I sneer as say .

** "Red-X "** I turn and walk away when I hear heavy foot steps behind me. I turn and say:

** "What do you want, I don't have all night ."** I stay cool as usual while the Bat looks at me behind his mask and raises an eyebrow.

** "You're a hero correct, where's your team?"** He says this as if I should have one, wrong I _did _have one... I take a few steps away with my back turned to him my throat narrowing as I choke out...

** "I'm no hero, I go solo."**

As I do this I walk alway from him just to hear his foot steps echo in the darkness. Not turning I say.

** "Don't you have anything better to do ?" **I disappear into the night teleporting about a half-mile away, not nearly far enough. I sigh and change some of the stolen X-nomium and teleport back to my layer.

**(Batman)**

I let out a sigh when he had disappeared; I had had a son, but he was long gone now. I found something surprising about this vigilante: his skills were impressive. Just as I guessed, from what I've seen he's really good. I could tell that he had lost something close to him just by the way he acted cold and unforgiving, but what that was I didn't know?

**(Red-X)**

I crashed on my bed and in seconds was out like a light.

I was out the next day during daylight hiding in the shadows when I saw something red in the distant alleyway. My eyes widened: it was Red Arrow and from the looks of it he was going to die from blood-loss if I someone didn't do something soon.

I hear him rasp , **"Who are you ?"** I step out from the shadows and am about to say "Red X " but I am cut off, suddenly dodging an arrow as he shoots at me. I quickly say, voice filled with emotion.

** "Red Arrow , stop I'm here to help."**

** "Yeah right !" **He grunts loudly as I jump vertically in the air and dodge about three more arrows, they hit the wall behind me and hits and explode! I dodge each following one with grace as I see the blood soaked spot on his waist growing. He reaches back for another arrow and feels none, eyes widen and I say .

** "Calm down I'm not going to kill you. The Red-X."** I state coolly .

His eyes narrow and he stares at me for another minute until he grunts .

** "Alright..."** I can tell he still doesn't trust I think, but what choice does he have? I reach down to give him my hand,he stares at then sighs and takes it. I pull him up but he starts swaying and I place my hand on his shoulder supporting him when I ask.

** "Uh, do you have a place I could drop you off one of your hero places or something close by?"**

** "Yeah, you know that pay phone box on main street?"** he says **"Yeah..."** I say with a curious look in my eyes wondering how his hideout was in a pay phone box.

** "Go there"** He rasps as I teleport both of us in the darkness and I bring him beside the phone box. I walk over to the wall so he can rest and I see him open it and say**"**

** Get in the telephone box with me ."** He grunts as I stare at him with a questioning look?

** " Just do it."** He starts coughing and I help him into it, having no idea why I'm doing this until a light comes on and I figure that it's a transport portal.

And with that we reappeared in a cave in a cave. I now knew we were very far away. I look towards Green Arrow who is walking over calmly until he sees the blood dripping from his ex-partners body. He runs over with Batman and Black Canary talking behind him when they see Red Arrow's bloody body and rush towards him as Green Arrow snarls

**"WHAT DID YOU DO?".**

I am about to say something when I hear Red Arrow choke out .**"He saved my life, I would be dead if it wasn't for him."**

I state cooly **"I found him bleeding in ally. He was in pretty bad shape when I found him."**Green Arrow gives me a death glare as he helps Red Arrow to the medical bay. I look around the huge cavern waiting when Batman walks up to me. I have no doubt that he is going to interrogate me about this event...

** "Where did you find him?"** It was more of demand than a question. The Bat gives me the glare as I roll my eyes .

** 54th Street, in the ally." **I state keeping my cool while he stares at me, it doesn't bother me I'm used to it by now.

** "Do you know who did this to him?"** I ask smirking. His eyes narrow as he says:

** "The Joker."** In those two words he spoke with just as much venom as I do when I speak of Slade.

** "Alright See ya."** I take a couple of steps towards the portal thinking of what happened Red Arrow I feel a hand on my shoulder and tense spinning around to see Batman standing behind me. Then he says something that I wouldn't have believe if I wasn't there .

** "The League thanks you ."** He turns and leaves and I walk over to the portal staring at the space where Batman disappeared. Black Carney returns with Green Arrow and the Green Martian, his eyes glow like Raven's did...this reminder makes me feel my heart get stuck in my throat and the guilt come rushing back. Yet again I feel like I shouldn't be here, I know I shouldn't be alive. Then I feel the presence of someone trying to pry into my mind, I block him out, and from what I can tell whoever it is they're talking through the Martian in their mind. I have no idea what there talking about and turn to leave when Black Carney's smooth voice resonates in my ears.

** "Would you like to join Red Arrows team?** **"**

** "No." **I say immediately, tensing all over fists balled shaking. I couldn't do that to them so soon... I will never be in or lead a team again.

** "Why not? You didn't even think about it!"**Green Arrows says in annoyed tone of voice .

I turn with forcing down tears as glare at Green Arrow and growl shooting him a malevolent glare.

** "You don't know anything about me. I'll get you killed." **With the last sentence I tilt my head left feeling my emotions over running me. I run and press a random button on the portal. I appear out in Happy Harbor finally letting a tear or two fall in my mask as I walk into the shadows back to my hideout.

** (Batman)**

I hear Martian's voice in my mind as I turn to look at him.

_ 'He is in great emotional grief, he blames him self for the death of his comrades and friends, from what I can tell they were very close, grief, anger, guilt, enshroud him, he is heart-broken. He is lost and believes he does not deserve to live.'_ He says this with solemn sympathy.

_ 'That takes care of the chances of him joining the team.' _Canary thinks_. _I roll my eyes. Is that all she cares about? The kid doesn't even think he has the right to live. I find myself frowning at this in worry, he's hurt in more ways than anyone realized. I hear Canary leaving when Martian calls the speaking of the minds.

** "Would you like to join Red Arrows team?"**Canary asks, the worst question that she could have said right then. Her eyes are staring intently on my raven black cape hanging above y shoulders as the question hits me. My shoulders tense up and I if they go any tighter they'll dislocate my shoulder. I respond almost instantly with.

** "No."**

_ 'Apparently he was their leader and believes that his failure is the sole cause of their deaths. He never wants to join a team again because he thinks that he is no longer worthy of this. It seems his friends have died not too long ago and has not yet had proper time to grieve.'_ John whispers into my mind as I stare at his green back to see his gray frayed gloves on his fists are clenched in thought. _'Then Green Arrow made everything worse.'Batman thought._

_"Why not? You didn't even think about it!"_ I feel like face-palming myself thanks to his stupidity remembering Red-X spinning around blinded by barely-controlled rage and giving Green Arrow a look so cold it cold freeze hell, one that I could only marvel. I could tell he was near tears, I knew something inside him was hurting where the world couldn't see.

_"You don't know anything about me."_The memory continued its playback. I felt pity for him, under his leadership his friends died. His voice took on an unfathomable sadness, even if he seemed not to be revealing any emotion to the others. And with all that going on inside the kid manages to press the right button, he's some piece of work. "_He must really miss his team ..._ "I think to the others as I turn and disappear into my cave.

**(Red-X)**

I awoke in pitch black with no idea of how I got there and sat up to feel like I been knocked out with gas. I got up in plain black darkness to bump into someone else and instantly pulled back hearing a girls hushed voice .

** "Who are you? "**I hear two shearing sounds like swords getting unsheathed and take a step back unveiling my Bo staff.

** "Red-X" **I say calmly, suppressing my curiosity as to who she is, and what she's doing here.

** "My name Shadow, people know me as 'The shadowed fox ' I'm an assassin . "**I hear her state plainly. I grin in the blackness with her emission, okay, that's different.

Before I can say _Seriously? You just emitted that?_ a radiant light comes through the domed ceiling from an electric force-field temporarily blinding me. Then I notice all villains seated in the Dome shouting and monologuing. I turn to meet eyes with the girl I had yet to see before.

The creature looks like sixteen or so kunoichi with _**fox**_ like ears on the top of her head and crimson inside them and raven black on the outside. _Wait, fox ears!? _She also had eyes the same shade of crimson and midnight black hair pulled back into a ponytail, if it were down he would of guessed it to be at her shoulder blades. She wore a black-striped red headband that held back her bangs letting some of her black hair hang in her face. She was dressed in what were black loose-fitting pants, and a simple black hood that I knew were full of hidden weapons. She also had a large bushy tail about half her height that was midnight black tipped with the same crimson red. The whole effect looked like shadows dipped in blood, but was unintimidating to me despite the dual wielding samurai swords she held. Throughout my observations she continued staring at me like a predator with at her prey, we both shifted into battle stances and I made the first move activating the x-swords hidden extending from my wrists. I heard a loud-speaker booming above us.

** "Welcome Villains of all kinds! ** I could tell it was the Joker's voice and stiffened at the sound of his maniacal laughter. "See as this hero and assassin join forces to challenge their foes to the death!' The maniacal laughter continued.

A giant screen rose out of the floor, I glanced at Shadow, her returning glance told me we can expect nothing from this.

I had a bad feeling that we will be both lucky to

make it out alive. Lets hope I'm wrong.

**I'm not going to lie my friend took three hours just editing this chapter!0_0 So she's got her work cut out for her. Reviews are nice, but feel free to ask questions suggests anything.**


	2. Chapter 2 Family issues

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T! But the only thing I own is Shadow and No ITS NOT Shadow the hedgehog so DON'T SUE ME SEGA!**

**Chapter 2**

**Family issues**

**(Shadow)**

I see a monitor rising out of the floor but the screen is blank, I roll my eyes at this pointless device and see in front of me the new guy-Red-X. I scanned the boistrous crowd that iss staring at me with a mix of enthusiasm and impatientence written across their faces. _"Waiting for what?"_; Something at the highest level of the stadium catches my eye, a man with a bronze and black mask and a single gray eye staring down on me. My eyes widen in shock...no he couldn't be here...yet, there he was, my father, Slade I break eye contract and glance back at Red-X, I'd seen him looking around and when he glanced at my father I could tell that he disliked him as much as I did. I _hated_ him, he left me lying in a dark alley to die, I never wish to be near, see, or speak to him, _Never_! My eyes narrow and I stare at the ground lost in thought until a mechanical voice jolts me back to reality.

** "Are you all right? "** Red-X asks in a monotone. I look up to meet his masked gaze unflinching._"What he was trying to get at"_ I had no idea, so I decide to play along.

** "I'm fine."** I say plainly, wondering how well this guy fights and what weapons he uses.

He looks away and scoffs, I raise an eye brow as if to lighten the mood a bit.

** "About as fine as can be expected after being kidnapped by a psycopathic stalker that is auctioning us off to die at the hands of some freaks." **I say sarcastically; To my surprise he bursts out laughing and I just shake my head letting one of my rare grins slip through to expose my fangs, and chuckle to myself. _"This guy is either a complete wacko or has a pretty decent sense of humor."_

** "You seem as excited as I am about this." **He says,I can tell he smirking under his mask. I suddenly wonder what he really looks like, _"who is he?, what kind of angle is he trying to play?"_

** "Who would be excited?" **I ask wondering why I am still talking to him. _"Kid's mind is definatly short a few"_Before he can say another word, a loud speaker booms above us.

** " Welcome Combatants, you're probably wanting to know why I've brought you here."** The Joker appears on the formerly blank screen , I assume it's him because how many other moronic clowns run around with green hair and purple suits tormenting people,_"but what does he want with us here?"_

I glare at him grasping my dual katanas, shifting into a fighting stance; Red-X pulls out a red bo staff as he does the same. I can see that the clown still has that insane grin on his face, my depth perception zooms in as my circular pupils turn to cat-like slits.

** "You have been brought to fight to the death to the extreme amusement of my fellow villanous comradere, won't that be fun?!" **The Joker goes into crazed fits of laughter, and I twinge in annoyance. I see a platform rise up out of the floor,with four notorious villans standing upon it: Blackfire-a powerful Tamaranian ex-princess, eyes glowing purple with power,with long blue-black hair,wearing metal battle armor and a short black skirt and top. Beside her is Firefly-a theif in a silver body suit and matching firearms, _"Honestly the idiot looks like a bug"_. Along with them is is Cheetah-an animorph-mutant, she is as fierce and finessed as the namesake she resembles. I give a standoffish glare while my tail swishes back and forth in anger and impatience when I see what looks like... _"SUPERBOY?!", _I don't know what the hell is going on and I don't have time to figure it out because at the precise moment I see them, the loudspeaker shrieks:

**"WELL,WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? ATTACK!"** I immediatly lunge forward into a sprint, my swords behind me, I'm going for Superboy when I see him jump upwards nearly hitting the top reaches of the energy dome, crashing right towards me; I skid to a halt, backflipping as his two fists come crashing down onto the concrete. Time seems to slow down, I'm still suspended mid-flip when I see the concrete breaking like it is glass. The force of it causes a wave to ripple over the ground similar to an earthquake sprawling in all directions. _"He still has his strength" _I think _"But not my speed"_. I turn to see Cheetah go flying into the air, I smirk, _"Good riddance"_.

I face Superboy noticing that he is wearing a silver collar around his neck. "_No time to worry about that now" _I think, throwing three shuriken at him. The first one explodes sending him flying backwards while two more embed into his chest, before I can deal out any more a purple starbolt streams toward me. I duck and perform a sideways roll to avoid it and send a few more shuriken and a kunai flying at her. She makes an aerial dive for a frontal assault _"Bring it on alien scum"_ I grin and raise my swords teleporting directly in front of her, I see her violet eyes widen in surprise as I make a diagonal slash to her neck and miss. She keeps manuvering trying to outpace my teleportation abilities so I try a new tactic, teleporting so close I almost hit her allowing her to grab my wrist, and feign attempts at escape. I stab into her shoulder and she yelps, dropping me to the floor, I roll to absorb the impact.

In seconds I'm back on my feet all the while watching Red-X battle Firefly and try his hand at Superboy. He has claw marks on his arm and appears to be having a hard time. I hear a hiss and twist around just in time to see Cheetah's dazzling green eyes as she throws herself forward. I duck to avoid her tackle and am set off balance trying to avoid her outstreached claws. Three of them graze my cheek and I see her green eyes glow with mirth when my knees buckle under me. I let go of my swords steadying my hands on the ground as her other hand raises to slash open my face. I put my weight on my hands using my legs to kick her in her stomach, watching as she slides into the nearest energy wall; I see it shock her causing her to yowl in agony and fall to the ground having lost conscienceness.

I run towards Red-X's fray seeing that he's beaten Firefly, his gun smashed with him sprawled out on the concrete. I see Red-X throwing x-shurkien at Black fire racing forward under a constant rain of starbolts. I view this for a few seconds realizing that he's teleporting just like me, but in such a subtle way that unless you looked closely you wouldn't know. He was transporting himself just a few inches out of range so that it seemed that the bolts went through him. Blackfire was in a blind-rage no longer even aiming clearly _"He has my powers... and... he's taunting her. Yep, guy's definatly crazy, but he's got skill". _Not one to be left out I rush forward sheathing my swords to pull out my black bow and knock a matching black-fletched arrow. I sneak quietly behind her, aim, and release: the arrow strikes through her back and hits her square in the heart. I hear her gasp outloud as she drops like a stone, dead. I grimace vially at her lifeless body and seconds later I hear Red-X yell.

** "WATCH OUT!" **I look up just in time to see Superboy's blue eyes as his hand grasps the edge of my hoodie and he throws me into the nearby wall. _"Wait, concrete wall?, That wasn't there before?!" _I grunt feeling a couple of ribs break, despite the burning agony along my side, I pull myself up, as I do so I view Red-X chucking random stuff at Superboy , x-discs, x-shuriken, x-_chakrams, x-bombs, _ect. I weild a kunai and advance, my ribs aching with each step, I throw striking his back, he cries out in pain, turns and charges forcing me a side flip to my left as he kicks right where I was standing. I teleport onto his shoulder and wrap him in a choke-hold digging my heels into his sides. He screams a battle cry as I try to cut off his oxygen, and makes himself fall backwards. Before we contact the ground I feel the metal of the collar against my wrist and let go with my other arm to stab the collar; the instant the knife makes contact Superboy screams in pain and collapses from the electricity crackeling out of the collar. I jump off of him and pause. I stare as agony-filled screams envelope the dome. The villains watch in entranced awe as the screams die down; I see Superbooy panting as he lifts himself off the ground to show blue eyes full of confusion and pain, he opens his mouth as if to speak and an electrically charged wall appears in front of him. I see him lunge forward to smash his fists into the energy wall. It makes no difference and the floor underneath him dissapears with only his yells of rage remaining as he falls out of sight, into the darkness. I glance at Red-X, he's looking at me and yet again I hear the now-familiar laugh of the Joker coming from above.

** "Well it looks like you both got more fight than I gave you credit for!" **This causes a wave of murmers from the crowd. Out of the corner of my eye I see Red-X still staring at me, not until I turn does he break his gaze and look away from me, I do the same. I hear metal moving as a new hole in the floor appears in the same spot and enlargens. Cinderblock emerges stepping forward, allowing the hole to close and become a piece of the floor yet again. Red-X glances at me and I turn my eyes towards him without moving my head signaling as I run left. I see Cinderblock's fists coming down as I make a diving slide forward .

Everything is a blur as I take a hit from the opposite side. A Sladebot _comes out of nowhere _and places a cloth over my mouth, it had the smell of chloroform. I attempt to hold my breath, _"this wasn't good at all" _I think asI try to fight back, but I feel a second jump on top of me, and a third. I kick as hard as I can but my efforts fail as darkness floods the edges of my vision. I see Red-X throw himself on top of the dogpile and manage to throw off two but more keep coming. I try to get my sword out to slash the bots holding me but the weight is pinning me down. "_Shit"_ I think bitterly as I am slowly being crushed by the weight upon me.

_"This is going to be a long night."_

**(Batman)**

**At the Watch Tower.**

I slam my fist down on my computer's keyboard. "_I should have found of them by now!" _I think bitterly about how futile my current search for the missing heros was. I am doing my best, but I do not have much to work with; all I know is that The Joker has kidnapped Kid Flash and my partner Nightwing, Superboy is being controlled by him and is battling to the death with Red-X and a young assassin; which wasn't helping me figure out where they were. _"I only even know this much because the Joker was broadcasting the fight live." _ Terry and Kid were lucky so far, they had not fought yet, sadly the other two have not been so fortunate. Red-X and the girl were breathing heavily in the aftermath of the battle. He has a deep gash across his chest, and the assassin is covered with bruises and abraisions. Together they just took down Cinderblock along with an army of Slade bots after defeating a whole squad. I sigh and look away from the screen; the entire League is looking for them and so far we did not even have a lead. I had already tired tracking the signal, but the Joker was covering his tracks. I jerk my head up suddenly, struck with an idea, I smile and begin typing with a fervor when Flash speeds into the room.

**"Any luck finding them?" **He inquires sitting down beside me. I don't pause in my work and answer his question with a question of my own.

**"Shouldn't you be out looking for them?" **I ask in a mutinous voice.

**"Well I checked out Gothem , and Jumper like you said, so far everything I've visited is normal from what I can tell." **Flash says with crossed arms in cocky tone of voice.

I turn to give the now vanished Flash an ominous glare. I look around and think _"I don't have time for this..."_ and go back to searching the database: it shows the location of the built-in tracer within Terry's batsuit. I smirk and call the League telling them that they are somewhere in Star City; it would take some searching but we would find them and soon.

**(Red-X)**

My knuckles are bleeding heavily from fighting all these bots, I don't want to waste all the power for my suit blasting them. I see Slade-bot bodies everywhere and look down to examine a deep wound cut across my chest. I look up to see two cages lower from the ceililng. _"More!?"_ I hear low growls coming from inside and both of the cages snap open reveling two black panthers eyeing us down _"Great, more cats". _I check my suit's power levels to see how much I had left... I had none? _"None!? How was that possible? I didn't even use half!" _Shadow glanced at me and said.

**"You out of power too? "** It was more of a statement than a question. By now we were back to back so that these circling felines couldn't get the drop on us. Being stalked by big cats was unpleasant enough, but then the lights went out, only one coming on a few tense seconds later, probably on backup power, making for a _very_ stressful situation. With both of us out of power that means if we get into a tight spot, we can't just teleport out. I hear The Joker's endless laughter above us echoing off the walls, amplified by the mike,_ "Figures that still works, it was probably intentional"_ realizing that he likely drained both of us and shut the power down. I see that Shadow is intently watching the cats as they search for an opening. I hear the Joker's voice once again.

**"You think I'll let you use your toys to cheat, naughty kids!"** He continues to laugh like a pack of hyenas when I notice in the corner of my eye that the panthers are closing in around us. _'We are so screwed.'_ We edge closer together and I hear her whisper to me.

**"The best thing we can do for now is to stay put for as long we can 'till the League gets here ..."**

**"So you pretty much mean we're stalling?"**

**"Duh!"**

**"Tch!" **_"Is she always this blunt?" _I can see that she's holding up one of her swords and a black chakram, waiting in a ready stance totally focused as both panthers creep towards us. I don't move or breath, I can hear the cats low growling as they stare at us hungrily. One of the panthers is inches from me, I try to back up , but bump into something warm-Shadow, I feel her body stiffen as she also tries the same and realizes that there is no space left to retreat. I crane my head to see the other feline directly in front of her face sniffing at the claw marks left there. My panther bares its white fangs at me and I know it's enjoying toying with us from the glint in it's eyes. If we make any movement I know they will go after us right now, we can only stall so long like this waiting for the League, one of us is bound to slip up. _"It looks like this isn't going to be pretty."_

**(GASP!) It'S Not going to be pretty! Anyway people what's up did you like it? I thought it was an ok Chapter, but, well that's me for you. What did you think about it? Do you have any ideas or suggestions? I would also thank everyone who favoritd this or reviewed it. ROCK ON PERSONS!AND IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET COMPUTER CHOCOLATE PIE! XD**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: How and why would they get Chocolate pie ?**

**Shadow: I don't know I may write this crap but sometimes it doesn't make sense!**

**Tails the Fox: What's computer Chocolate pie ?**

**Shadow the Hedgehog: Why am I even here ?**

**Shadow: I don't know why any of you are here so...: /**

**Shadow the Hedgehog: YOU STOLE MY COLORS!**

**Shadow: Yeah I did but SEGA didn't copyright your colors! XD They copy righted SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! Not just Shadow!**

**(Shadow the Hedgehog falls to his knees dramatically) CURSE YOU SEGA FOR NOT COPYRIGHTING MY COLORS!**

**Shadow: Thats all for now! Before Knuc-**

**Knuckles the Echidna : WHERE THE PIE!**

**Shadow: BYE (runs off into the back ground)**

**Knuckles the Echidna : COME BACK WITH MY PIE!**

**Shadow : NEVER ITS FOR THE REVIEWERS!**

**Shadow the Hedgehog : COME BACK WITH MY COLORS! (runs off after Shadow which is currently getting chased by Knuckles .)**

**Note: I don't own Teen Titans, Young Justice or Sega anything except 'The Shadowed Fox' My assassin.**

**I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Fun and games

Hello I'm back! How are you doing ? Did you like the last Chapter ? Did you like the random Sonic Characters at the end with my OC Shadow ? Did you like the computer pie idea ? Did you like Shadow the Hedgehog reaction to me stealing his colors ? Wait till you see what happens when he finds out I stole this name too ! Did you like Knuckles coming after me for non-existing pie ? Tell me Sonic fans if you got a kick out of it! I will add more if you like . AND did you like the panther idea ? Or where you still wondering how the Joker drained Red X power from his suit and Shadow's ? And Why am I ask you random people all these questions ? I'm not sure so I'm wing it ! AND IT SAID 223 have veiwed so yeah . Oh and Red Arrow and Green Arrow arguing at the end so yeah ... Red Arrow fans will probably love it if not I have no idea.

**Disclaimer: I own Shadow but nothing else AND NO I DONT OWN THE FUN SONG!...except my non existing pie.**

**Knuckles the Echidna: YOU SAID THERE WAS PIE?!**

**Shadow:** Yeah I did but its for the reveiwers !

**Sliver the Hedgehog :** Where's Shadow I'm going to battle him for the chaos Emeralds !

**Shadow:** He'll kick your ass.

**Sliver the Hedgehog :** HOW DO YOU KNOW ?!

**Blaze the Cat :** Cause Shadow can go Super Saiyan... I MEAN SUPER SHADOW! I've been watching too much Dragon Ball Z !

**Knuckles the Echidna:** What super saiyan and Super Shadow WOW I didn't notice that we ripped Dragon Ball Z OFF!

**Sonic the hedgehog :** GREAT NOW WE HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING SUED FROM THEM !

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** Yeah pretty much...

**Sonic the hedgehog:** Hey SHADOW!

( Shadow the Hedgehog slow turns his head at Sonic and gives him a death glare...)

**Shadow the hedgehog:** What ! ( He growls)

**Sonic the Hedgehog:** Not that Shadow-

**Shadow:** Don't got Time now the story before I get killed by Shadow the Hedgehog!

**Shadow the Hedgehog:**( Turns and raises an eye brow) why?

Chapter 3 Spliced

**( Red X's point of view )**

I was back up against her I tried to remain calm but it was getting more difficult with a huge killer feline inches from my throat, it felt dry as the cats eyes glared at me. Ember eyes taking in every detail of mine as I watched it bared its canines as it sort of sneered at me .

_It all happen in a flash my world took in a different way_

_I jump back to avoid getting ripped open by a giant paw_

_I seen the black blur of death coming to claim me_

_I front flipped over it seeing its hunger eyes_

_Waiting to devour me_

_I turned to see the girl fleeing_

_With her crimson red eyes_

_Full of fear_

_I she threw a black disk as I seen the midnight feline_

_Come crashing down on me_

_I rolled backward_

_But it t was too late as I seen_

_The midnight disc hit the cat_

_As it frozen solid as it almost crashed on top of me I feel something yank_

_Me back I felt myself stumbled back to feel her hand on my shoulder_

_As I see the second demon coming for both us_

_In a moment of a second we spilt_

_I went to the left and she went to the right_

_I was throwing explodes she was throwing shuriken which one blew up and shot straight metal sticks at the panther_

_The beast let out a mighty roar as Shadow dodged an up coming claws_

_( Ok readers if you like the way I just did the battle tell me cause _**I JUST TRIED IT **_now so if you like I could try to keep doing it if not just tell me.)_

_..._

_From above the two fighters in the stands there was a man lurking in the shadows with his single eye staring down at the crimson fox that was now she believed that she was fighting for her life . She was skilled but a bit reckless but against wild animals one could only last so long. I was surprised how well both of them fought they would be pretty equally matched in a fight ._

That hero Red X was dark it seemed but uses a bo staff like me, but his style was like nothing I've seen which shocked me I have seen many styles in my years but his was tis say different . My daughter seems to actually kind of like him... She never had friends she cut her self off from the world because she knew having friends was a weakness ... A weakness I could use against her . I frowned under my mask as I wonder how lonely she's been from we've been a family... I felt something stir in my heart as I thought of how she probably feels about me. I'm mean we still are a family but not the way it was . I felt guilty and that wasn't there for her...I silently scoff at the thought of me Deathstroke the Terminator feeling upset that I wasn't a better father .

_..._

I was breathing heavily at this point but so was Shadow , we had just had finished thrashing an army of Slade-bots which apparently the Joker bought off Slade?_ ' Whatever . '_ I think as the crowd is muttering to each other about the fight which we just fought . The crowd suddenly silenced to the Joker's hysterical laughter bouncing off the steel walls on the outside of the energy dome . I see the crowd fall silence as my eyes narrow behind my mask as I tense as I see the clowns face appear on the Tv screen .

_**" I've seen your still standing... Will have to make this more fun for you. "**_ As he starts laughing as I raise an eye brow ...I feel like something incredibly stupid is going to happen but I have no idea why I'm thinking this ...And suddenly hearing something **I can't believe I'm hearing !**

" F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me , N is for any where any time at all down here in the deep blue sea."

**I feel my mouth drop open as I WONDER WHY THE HELL WOULD JOKER WOULD BE WATCHING SPONGEBOB!**

**" What the hell ?" **_We both say at the same time surprising that we said the same thing at the same time ._

**" F is for fire that burns down the whole town ! "**_ With that I glance at Shadow to see her one eye glanced at me without turning her head . I see her tense as her eyes narrow as she speaks ._

**" I have a bad feeling about this ..."** She states without glancing at me I raise an eye brow as I hear something move behind us we both spin around to see a fire like demon screaming ear spitting shriek blows through the dome as the Fun song from spongebob keeps playing .

**" U is for uranium , Bombs! "** I suddenly notice a hole in the floor not to far away from us comes up Blight ? I've heard of him but I didn't think we would have to deal with him now!

**" You take out the fire demon , I'll take Blight ..."** I would have to take him out fast, because green goo dripping from his skin-less hands from what I can tell he radiation coming from him with each breath.

I see her eyes stop on my face as I look back at her to see her sprinting straight at Blight and the demon .My eyes widened as I ran after her . I front flipped to avoid fire balls getting chucked at me from my left side . I throw two X shuriken at it to see it grab both in each hand and melt them . I hear an explosion from behind me as I spin around to see Blight frozen in a block of ice for till he implode the ice from the inside out . I see his green blazing skull as his white eyes narrow in fury .

**( Slade's point of view )**

_I to say I was surprised by Joker 's choice in opponents that he had Blight and some sort of fire monster was surprising and even more so he played some song from Spongebob on it I had to stop myself from throwing my arms up in the air and just walking out . But the look on my daughters face when that stupid song came on was hilarious ! She and Red X just looked at each other when she said something ..._

_I then looked how she spliced her self into such a creäture ... I wonder why she would do such a thing to her self ? She was young beautiful and yet she did that to change her self . It's shocking that she did that to her self , I believe that after so long like that you can't go back to their original human form ... She did that to her self about six mouths ago ... Was she lonely ? Sad ? Depressed ? Or did she just do it to get my attention ? I wonder ... I glanced back up at the fight as I see that they're not doing that great... X was burned mark on his fore arm and it was blistering in a cherry red color my attention still remained on the girl. By now she had her hoodie pretty much trashed , rips scattered all over it parts of it was caught on fire showing her pale skin . I seen her red eyes glaring at Blight they managed to destroy the fire demon, but that wasn't good enough ...At least for now ._

**( Back at the Mont Justice , Medical Bay)**

_I woke up with a heavy hand running through my hair as I groaned as my head was pounding as I pried open my eyes . To see someone who I tried to turn my back on my mentor... He was Green Arrow my ex-mentor sitting there crouched down at my eye level I seen his masked eyes widen as he said __**" Roy are you all right ?"**__ He asks gently as I violently pull my head alway from his hand that was on seconds before as I growl ...__**" I'm fine! "**_

I growled at him but then I seen the hurt written on his face right then and there I couldn't take this ... My head was still throbbing as I lifted it up as I remember that I passed out in Arrow's arms when I got back . I had lost a lot of blood from what I can tell that's why I was also feeling light-headed ... I saw that Arrow was still staring intently at me as I managed to lift my head up but immediately felt like I was spinning on a merry go round .

_I was pretty sure my head was swaying back and forth . I felt a deep stab wound on my waist from earlier I seen Queen's eyes widened as I suddenly felt a hand behind my head as I tensed but I couldn't really throw him off like before I gave up after a while of trying to keep my head up slumped back and he lowered my head onto the flat pillow by then the room was spinning in a circle and I felt light-headed as I could tell Queen's eyes still rested on me ._

**" Dizzy ?"**_ He asked quietly I turned my head towards him as my eyes slightly narrowed ..._

**" No.."** _I said in seconds I seen Queen frowning at me . He knows I just lied to him he sighs and then he gets serious ._

**" Roy you have to stop this I know you're still mad at me about-"**_ I cut him off before he gets a chance._

**" About the Hall? That wasn't just showing me that you didn't trust any of us enough ! Then you go get a replacement of me after I left ! "**_ I felt rage and hurt bubbling in my chest , as I think about when I found out Green Arrows new protegé , Artemis ._

_I seen his eyes glued to me after I said that but he said a bit louder than a whisper ..._

**" I could never replace you Roy do you know what you mean to me ? Your like a son to me."** _He said staring at me intently as I feel like he' s hurt I can tell but that doesn't stop me ._

_**" But yet you did. In Two weeks Queen!"**__ I grunt as I push my self up onto my elbows as I attempt to push my self up as I see Green Arrows masked eyes widened as I feel a gloved hand gently but strongly pushes down on my chest. I growl as I plop back down , no thanks to Green Arrows pressure as Green Arrow states ._

**" You were nearly killed you should be resting..."** _He put emphasis on should be ... Green Arrow didn't move his hand from chest he wasn't pressing now on it he was just holding it there I growled as tried to lift my arms they felt like they were full of lead . I slumped back down as I noticed Queen still staring at me I stared back I _**wasn't **_backing down ._

**" You should get to know her Roy , she's not as bad as you think ... "** _He trails off as I feel like screaming at him by now . ' She not as bad as my foot ! She's Cheshire's sister and her father's Spotmaster ! ' I think bitterly ..._

**" Roy ... I think no I want you to come back as my partner ..."** _He moves his hand from my chest and places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it . I tense as I try to stop the shock from flooding over my face as I throw my head back and bitterly growl ._

**" You have Artemis for that ."** _As try to shrug off his hand he seems to grip me even tighter ._

_**" This is just proof that you should come back as my partner , getting attacked by the Joker-"**__ I start talking before he gets to finish ._

**" No , So you can treat me like a kid again ? I'm not going back to that ..."** _I push his hand off my shoulder as I try to get up I manage to get to elbows before Green Arrow notices ._

**" Roy you have to rest you lost over half your blood ..."** _I growl as he does the same thing from before just pushes lightly on my chest , to have me fall back down ._

_**" I'm fine Queen ."**__ I say growling at him ._

_**" No you're not Roy ,**_**Stop being so stubborn ! " **_I look up at him after that out burst , was slightly surprised then but I must have got on his nerves ._

_**" Your not my mentor any more Arrow . "**__ I snarl as he just stares at me deep in thought._

**Ok yes the Chapter was short and it sort of sucked mostly Because my stupid writers block ! So yeah ANY VILLAINS YOU want in this tell me I'll have them screaming at X and Shadow or battling them. : / SO PLEASE REVEIW XD THAT WOULD TELL ME IF PEOPLES LIKE IT...So yeah..,... I have not that many ideas for what could happen next so... yeah ... Reveiw! If you people liked the Red Arrow and Green Arrow part tell me and I try to put in more other people who that was boring well sorry but I got side tracked so yeah there's not that much stuff I want to happen in this I was going to have Nightwing ( Terry) and Cheshire battling Red X and Shadow , I was think about having Cheshire and Roy battling later you know sort of romantice I guss so if anyone likes this idea tell me cause Oh and I thank anyone that reviewed or favorites or followed this so far thank you I still think of my self sort of a noob AND 328 viewed so that's good :) I hope people start reviewing XD please ?**

**Shadow the hedgehog: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! CHAOS BLAST! ( Giant Blast from Shadow The Hedgehog explodes at Shadow the assassin .)**

**Shadow: DUDE WHAT THE ^%&% ARE YOU DOING ?!**

**Shadow The hedgehog: KILLING YOU!**

**Shadow: ( Throws her arms up in the air and runs screaming away.)**

**Shadow: YOUR NEVER GET ME ALIVE! WAHHHHAHHHAHH**

**AND YES THIS IS INSANE I HOPED YOU ENJOYED SO YEAH HAVE FUN WITH THIS! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Should I be worried?

Hey people what did you think about the last chapter did you like it ? Soon it will be getting crazy so... I was going to have battles , So before I just remembered that I didn't really explain about what happened to Red Arrow . So I sitting here like ' what should I write ?' Then boom I remember so there you go so Roy was fighting Green Arrow so I also got inspired by _schubskie's_ ' Black out ' story about Red Arrow getting attacked by Shadows and Green Arrow also it pretty epic so I loved it **) **_Sadly I have no idea to start this chapter I was going to have Nightwing ( Terry from batman beyond) I keep saying that so I wouldn't confuse everyone so yeah I have got to stop saying so yeah ...And I changed his name to Nightwing cause there's all ready the first one there thats the last time I'm going to say that . Oh and I suck at spelling so don't kill me . Yeah I don't think I did that great on this chapter so far so yeah . Oh there might be some Red ArrowxCheshire in this but I figure that Red Arrow fans would love that love him and Cheshire fans would love it so I think that fans would like this ... And if you want me to keep doing this REVIEW!_

**READ THIS OR YOU SHALL BE VERY CONFUSED! NIGHTWING IS TERRY FROM BATMAN BEYOND! SAME SUIT AND TEEN BUT DIFFERENT NAME!? **

**Disclaimer**:**So bah bah bah I don't own anything except Shadow my assassin so other than that I own nothing so enjoy free entertainment .Hhhmmm mostly free you have to pay for internet . And no I don't own the internet , if I did you think I would be writing ? I would be riding in a limo!**

**Sonic the hedgehog:** STOP BLOWING UP STUFF SHADOW!

**Shadow the hedgehog:** WHY BECAUSE SHE STOLE MY NAME AND MY COLORS AND NOW I CAN'T SUE HER!

**Shadow :** Strew this I'm leaving!

**Shadow the hedgehog :** NO YOUR NOT! CHAOS CONTROL!

Chapter 4

**( Red X's point of view )**

I was turned to avoid a dagger meet for my shoulder my body was taking a beating by then we weren't doing that hot . Blight was still standing and Shadow started coughing up blood from radiation coming off of him so I was hoping the Justice League would hurry up before the Joker gets any more crazy ideas . I chucked a freeze disc at it blew up and froze right there and ice in packing all around his black bones sticking out in odd angles as it seem he was vulnerable but he was far from that he melted the ice and screamed as she did a round house kick. Followed by some kuneye but that didn't really help I threw some red shuriken and bolted after her as I seen him green toxic hand grabs her leg I seen pain as she cringed and yelped at his grip well there wasn't that much we could do about that.. Shadow threw earlier two kuneyes and he just melted them with out or suit abilities as he came into contact with her skin and suddenly throws her back she does a back flip and lands some what elegantly as I see Blight throw some barf green fire balls and start laughing a sinister laugh that you blatantly want to flip him off.

So I figure that he was normally this annoying as I land a right hooker to his head as it seems to snap back in a cruel fashion . I then did a round house kick to his face and he when stumbling back as I planed to land another hit to him Shadow beats me to the punch . Her foot goes crashing into his head as he grabs it as it hits cluching her foot with one of his green hands as I see her try and fight back but he punches out ward as she bend backwards to avoid getting hit as I jumped behind him and brought my two fists down onto his head it made a sickling thump. And he was out like a glow in the dark light blub .

I seen his unconscious body hit the ground as the crowd grew silence ... As if that was not enough a hole in the floor opened and Blight fell down and not to far away and two people came up through the floor Cheshire had a red smiling cat mask the cat like ninja thief dressed in a dark green tank top the edges of the sleeves were frayed. I see that she's also wearing a shortish green skirt also frayed at the edges under it like ninja pants . She was also wearing black combat boots . The other person was sort of the bats apprentice but like Red Arrow he left his mentor after apparently after getting fed up with being treated like a kid both of them left to become Nightwing and Red Arrow .

He was wearing a completely black suit with except a red bat in the middle of his chest he also had two pointy ears on the top of his mask and to white slits so he could see . I saw his eyes narrow as our eyes locked and I seen his suspicion as I could tell he was taking in each detail of me and I was him . I seen Cheshire was faced to the right to swords in her hands as I see her glancing at Nightwing and then to Shadow she was the only one without a mask ... Shadow on the other hand I turned my head at her to see she was staring at Cheshire in some what of a glare .

I seen she was in some kind of a battle stance her sword wrapped with in her right hand and a kuneye gripped in her left , I could tell she wasn't amused but this wasn't the time . But who would be ?

I hear a cold crazed voice from the man the Joker as I glance at the TV to see just the Joker in a spot light as I hear him began to laugh I see everyone tense as Shadow glances around I see her fangs gritted in from her nerves or just wanting some action .

The insane man with green hair in a purple suit and green tie was standing in staring in the spot light grinning sinister simile ,his eyes menacingly glaring daggers at all of us like we were nothing .

" Lets see now bats and X are heros so there for will sacrifice them self for others..." As the psychotic clown paced in the darkness as his voice was moving from around the camera ...

" But will Cheshire the cat be willing too ? Or maybe for her precious archer ..." I felt my eyes widen at his state meant . I knew that Cheshire had a thing for Red but this was too much ! The Joker had re-caught Red Arrow.

Then I seen Red Arrow the one that I seen beaten and stabbed from his last encounter . But yet the Joker stole him out from under the Justice Leagues noises . Surprising that he managed to do it with such stealth , which was very unlike his insane psychopathic style. I seen Red Arrow hands tied out to ropes as he hung from his around his ankles and wrists. I couldn't tell what they were tied onto but other than that I could see his pale skin littered with small cuts and purple bruises covering his body one on his left cheek his suit was ripped on both sides of his arms along with his arrows and bow gone I seen his eyes open slightly and than he was weak very vulnerable from his recent encounter with the Joker .

My eyes turned to Cheshire as I seen her body in a tense form as from what I can tell she was giving the Joker a death glare of a life time . I seen the Joker slither around the wounded archer like a demon as he was holding a black handled dagger as he pressed to Red Arrows neck as I seen Red Arrow froze as the Jokers eyes glued on his victim's face I knew he was scared by now but I would be to if a psychopath/sociopath holding a knife to your throat . My eyes narrowed as I see Nightwing still staring intently on the television's screen .

I think wait scratch that I know that he's going to black mail all of us into fighting each other , the only problem was that Shadow was like a lone wolf . Well I don't know for sure but I got this feeling that she's all alone .From what I could tell she was antisocial , plus she was an assassin , so that made perfect sense why she was alone didn't want someone to use her friends or family as hostage .

" So unless you want this Arrow to die, I suggest you three start fighting but you might want to hurry up I don't got all day .Oh and the wolf and X can use there toys now ." As he pushed the knife harder to Red's throat as I seen scarlet liquid drip down his neck as I seen him gritting his teeth . He said as I look down at my gray belt to see that he had some how restored my power to my belt , I guessed the wolf he ment was Shadow. I mentally prepared my self for an attack before hand and lucky I did as I seen three shuriken cut through the air as turned and pulled out my bo staff as it hit up against the twin swords that are Cheshire's .

I seen Batarang get chucked at me as I pushed Cheshire back with my staff she slide back as I bent down to avoid and bolted back up when it passed I seen Shadow throw a kuneye get stabbed into the near by wall noticing the Bat was battling Cheshire was bent back in a odd stance while on the other hand was holding a short out sliced through his armor as blood starting staining the blade,dripping down from it.

Whipping around to see Shadow l sprint at me I swung my staff up towards her face she slide down as she did so I use the other end to attack she did a back flip and threw some shuriken at me as I jump to the side doing a barrel roll and threw some exploding red X's back at her . She dodged in her own way as I seen about eight machine guns pop out of the floor around all of us in seconds all of us froze in mid step . The Bat had both of his arms raised holding a batarang in each one , I was thinking he was about to throw them at one of us . Cheshire had both swords in each tightly gripped in each hand with her masked eyes narrowed in tension . Shadow was in the worst she was the closest to the machine guns about five feet away she was standing with her back to the others . I could see her fluffy tail brisling the guns turned towards her slowly backing up as she moved one of her feet slightly back to show the four gun turrets turn towards her and a gun cocking sound followed by her stopping in seconds from the sounds .

_Back at the Watch Tower ._

_I was typing in an location in the Justice Leagues computer when Green Arrow bursted in out the door looking paled face and pretty much yelled . I could tell that something was wrong . Wait oh... no . One word would explain why._

_" Roy ."_

_Not again._

**( Shadow's point of view )**

_Here I am, standing in front of about ten machine guns aimed at me. At least I have the power from my suit back. I slowly moved my foot back to see if it had motion sensors which would active the guns. Which proved true when about the four machine gun pointed towards me along with four red dots on my chest . I teleported as the guns started to fire as I seen bullets flying at me . I they were still going cutting through the air as if was nothing I had a my suit underneath my clothes . Well my suit was a odd one it was just like thin material but it was armored in a way . I didn't really have to worry about getting shot but , after about ten seconds the the guns just started shooting bright light green shots I jumped back to see Bat was jumping back and forth along with X and Cheshire . I seen red and black batarangs flying in every which way , along with red X shuriken and black regularly ones , I was personally just throwing things every where the chances of me getting out of here alive right now isn't that great. Fighting this kid X and the bat along with the love struck Cheshire wasn't that great this is one of a fucked up situation I'm in._

_Even with my skill in fighting styles and all those years of training dodging and killing . Some would say that me being a mercenary and all ment that I had no moral code . I don't really I kill people for money who in there right mind would think that I'm a good girl ? No one . People consider me a psychopath but whatever . I mean if they _**would meet my father than they would know what a psychopath was . **_Or I guess I'm also a sociopath considering that I have little to no friends , antisocial thats what I am . I about this entire time I been avoiding getting shot , lucky I'm still alive . _

_I suddenly heard a inhuman roar thundering around me as I seen Red X get pounced on by a lion. It's pitch black claws digging into his shoulders as hear his robot voice cry out in pure agony . I seen him teleport as I turned around to see a sword coming down which would have been my head . hadn't leaned down onto my back as I seen the shots growing closer to both of us in the air. Time seemed to slow of course kicking her in the gut causing her to fall back._

_Looking up to come face with another shot which is going to hit my face throwing my body flat onto the ground as I feel the intense heat flash passed my head. Jumping up flipping passed shot after shot doing a roll in the air as I see someone gripping my shoulder before I slammed my elbow into his face. Nightwing. Damn it I can keep this up- no damn it. I felt the glowing shot of energy blast into my arm I can feel the tinglingly of pain blasting of agony, as I slammed my jaw down before jerking out of the way of another these things just follow me every freaking time I move! It feels like I got shot and then electrocute slowly. I can feel the blood rushing out from my shoulder shit- really fast this is bad I got to get out of here now, I'm going to bleed out. Clutching my shoulder slowing the blood flow for now I got to get out now-_

_An ear splitting shriek as I seen the sort of white rings flying through the air as I recognized the hero Black Canary came bashing through the near outside of the energy walls .The villains start screaming as the Joker actually frowned . Two League member along with her came through I seen Batman and Flash jumping and landing onto the ground as I turned to see Nightwing getting crushed by another huge feline . This one was a Tiger this time . Black and orange stripes ran down its body as I seen its claws rip into him and his suit and I knew he would be bleeding bad , along with a crap load of stitches . I seen him gritting his teeth in agony as I seen blood seep from edges of his bat suit . I heard a crash as I turned to see the electric force field start to dissipate . Not wasting a second this as I ran towards the shadows as I took one last glance at the hero's to see X was taking off and so was the bat . I didn't know where Cheshire was gone probably going after to help Arrow . _

_Me on the other hand wasn't going to spend another second in this death trap , even more so that my father was -_

_" Nice to see your still alive , Scarlett . " I tensed as I heard my father's cool smooth voice in my ears as I heard my real name spoke with such a taunting voice that I wanted to punch the guy in the face .I spun around to see him standing there with his hands behind him in a civil yet dominant way saying I'm were nothing . Not even a threat . I took on his glare full on keeping anyemotion from drifting on his gray eye staring at me with such interest that anyone who seen it would want to run screaming into the night . Thats what I wanted to do now. Run and hide some where far away from him , but no I have to be this badass or else I'll just be another failure. just can't leave me alone could he ? Should I be worried if my father is stalking me ... Yes. Yes now I am worried ._

_" The names Shadow, you know that Slade." I stated I'm screwed. I'm so screwed. I'm beyond screwed._

_Sorry people it took so long for me to update but I couldn't write this chapter for crap! So thats why its sort of shortish and wrote crappie so have yeah I hope the veiwers like it . _

_So yeah peace out ._

_"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG STOP IT! " Blaze the cat screams at Shadow as he blows up a near by town._

_" NEVER BLAZE NOT TILL I KILL THE FAKER !" Shadow screams back in full rage ._

_" WAIT DO YOU MEAN SONIC?! CAUSE I DON"T KNOW WHY YOU WOULD!"_

_" NO THE OTHER SHADOW !" _

_" WHAT ?!"_


End file.
